Michael De Santa
Michael De Santa (dawniej Michael Townley) – jeden z trzech głównych bohaterów Grand Theft Auto V. Wczesne lata Michael urodził się w latach 60. XX wieku na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. Pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, nie miał perspektyw na życie. W szkole średniej był odnoszącym sukcesy rozgrywającym w drużynie futbolowej, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że kariera sportowa to nie jest to, czego od życia oczekiwał. Wstąpił więc na drogę przestępczą, swojego pierwszego napadu dokonał w 1988 roku w Carcer City. Ukradł wówczas $10 000. W międzyczasie, trafił 2 razy do więzienia, o czym wspomina w rozmowie z terapeutą. Pewnego dnia poznał Trevora Philipsa, byłego wojskowego pilota, który po wydaleniu z armii dopuszczał się drobnych kradzieży i rozbojów. Mężczyźni przypadli sobie do gustu i postanowili współpracować. Michael z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz lepszy w swoim fachu, z drobnego rzezimieszka stał się najbardziej poszukiwanym gangsterem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wtedy poznał Amandę, która wówczas pracowała jako striptizerka. Para zakochała się w sobie, doczekała się dwójki dzieci. Ze względu na zobowiązania wobec rodziny, Michael coraz mniej angażował się w działalność przestępczą oraz przyjaźń z Trevorem. Przed 2013 Trevor wraz z Michaelem oraz Bradem napadają na bank w North Yankton w 2004 roku. Zgarniają wtedy ok 180 tys. dolarów. Podczas wychodzenia ze skarbca Michael zostaje obezwładniony przez strażnika. Wypowiada wtedy cytat mający wielki wpływ na fabułę w Los Santos. Podczas ucieczki zostają napadnięci przez oddział policjantów. Brad wtedy ginie, Michael zostaje postrzelony, a Trevor ucieka policji. W międzyczasie Michael idzie na układ z FIB o którym nie wie Trevor. 2013 Pierwszy raz widzimy Michaela podczas wizyty u terapeuty. Następnie poznaje Franklina Clintona gdy ten próbuje ukraść samochód jego synowi. Potem wraz z młodym protagonistą ratują Jimmiego z jachtu który został porwany oraz niszczy dom Martina Madrazo. Michael organizuje napad na jubilera, by spłacić Martina. Wymawia wtedy zdanie z 2004 roku. Trevor usłyszał w telewizji strażnika jubilera który mówi o cytacie. Kanadyjczyk wpada w szał, ponieważ wszystko zrozumiał. Wraz z Frankiem zgarniają pule i przez jakiś czas siedzą cicho. Trevor spotyka się z Michaelem w jego rezydencji. Michael jest zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Jednak odbudowali relacje. Ratują Tracey, obnażają Lazlowa i wykonują misje dla FIB. Trevor poznaje wtedy Franklina. Trevor, Michael i Franklin napadają na frachtowiec w zatoce. Wpadają wtedy w tarapaty i muszą zwrócić łup ponieważ zostaliby zabici. Potem na bank w Paleto Bay. Wraz z Philipsem napadają na pociąg i laboratoria rządowe i przygotowują się na obrabowanie Banku Rezerw Federalnych. Jakiś czas później Trevor leci do North Yankton w celu sprawdzenia fałszywego grobu Townleya. Leży w nim Brad. Michael Leci za nim i wpadają w strzelaninę na cmentarzu z Triadami z którą miał podpisać umowę Trevor, jednak zwrócili się do braci O'Neil. Michael zostaje porwany a Trev ucieka. Czarnoskóry Protagonista przeczuwa że coś się stało z jego przyjacielem i dzwoni do Lestera. Ten go namierza, a Frank odbija Michaela z rąk Azjatów. W tym czasie napada z Franklinem na FIB. Trev jednak powraca do Los Santos i pomaga w strzelaninie w centrum Kortz. Następnie Michael bierze udział w akcji w tartaku by odbić Lamara. Największy napad w karierze protagonistów udaje się po wielu problemach. Zgarniają wtedy ok $200 000 000. Zakończenie W przypadku wyboru zakończenia Przyszła pora, może zginąć z ręki swojego protegowanego Franklina, na zlecenie Devina Westona. Gdy gracz wybierze zakończenie Trzecie wyjście, Michael, Trevor i Franklin eliminują po kolei swoich wrogów (Długas, Steve Haines, Wei Cheng (W przypadku zabicia Wei Chenga, może też zginąć jego syn Tao Cheng), oraz Devin Weston). Ponadto, Michael godzi się z Amandą oraz poprawia swoje relacje z dziećmi, tworząc z nimi szcześliwą rodzinę. Specjalna umiejętność Każdy z głównych bohaterów w Grand Theft Auto V ma jakąś specjalną umiejętność. W przypadku Michaela jest to aktywowanie tzw. Bullet Time, czyli chwilowego spowolnienia czasu. Pozwoli to graczowi m.in. na dokładniejsze wycelowanie i skupienie się w ogniu walki. Ciekawostki *Michael jest jedynym protagonistą w serii, który ma żonę i dzieci. *W Red Dead Redemption, innej grze Rockstara, występuje Vincente De Santa, jednak nie może on być przodkiem Michaela, ponieważ nazwisko "De Santa" ma on dopiero po przystąpieniu do programu ochrony świadków. *Michael może zakupić w SubUrban koszulę w papugi, identyczną nosił protagonista innej gry od Rockstara, Max Payne w Max Payne 3. Poza tym obydwoje mogą używać umiejętności spowalniającej czas. *Michael jest miłośnikiem kina. Często nieświadomie posługuje się cytatami filmowymi w życiu, a także podczas napadów. Możemy to zobaczyć m.in. w misji Doradztwo małżeńskie, kiedy niszczy dom w ten sam sposób, co Mel Gibson w filmie Zabójcza broń 2. Wspomniana akcja również miała miejsce na wzgórzach Hollywood. Podczas misji Krach, De Santa posługuje się cytatem z filmu Gran Torino (Wynocha z mojego trawnika). *Telefon każdego protagonisty naśladuje produkt innej firmy. System w telefonie Michaela naśladuje iOS. *Michael to najstarszy protagonista w uniwersum HD. *Podczas misji Portrait of a Killer, pracownik United Liberty Paper mówi, że jego żona zdradza go z instruktorem tenisa (co okazuje się żartem). Prawdopodobnie zdradzanie Michaela przez żonę jest nawiązaniem do tej misji. *Ulubiona stacja radiowa Michaela to Los Santos Rock Radio. * Początkowo Michael miał mieć inny wygląd. Można to wywnioskować z pierwszego trailera GTA V. * Występuje we wszystkich zakończeniach bez znaczenia na wybór gracza. * Michael nie lubi gier komputerowych co wyjawia podczas misji Zaproszenie od przyjaciela kiedy rozmawia z Lesterem przez telefon w drodze do rezydencji. * Jego adres e-mail to Mikey.DS@eyefind.info. *W samochodzie Michaela jest nawigacja z mapy Liberty City z Grand Theft Auto IV. Galeria Plik:Michael (V - art).png|Artwork Michaela Plik:Protagoniści (V).jpg|Trevor, Franklin i Michael de:Michael (V) en:Michael (GTA V) es:Michael